I Was Made for Loving You
by Kit2000
Summary: Leon deftly took off his white gloves from his hands and tossed them on a coffee table. He wanted his fingers to feel the silkiness of Claire's body. Leon lowered his head and began to cover the delicate skin of her décolletage with hungry and passionate kisses.


_**A/N This fic is a gift for our friend Neiara28 (LeonandClaireBSAA) and it's connected to her story "The Count and Valkyrie". So, you may consider it as an extra chapter, which follows after The Epilogue.**_

_**Read and enjoy, please. And don't forget to review. **_

_**And one more thing...If you aren't Claire/Leon supporter or you don't like our ideas for the fanfics- DON'T BOTHER TO READ and We DONT NEED TO KNOW IT!**_

**I Was Made for Loving You**

The young Count stood at the wide window and stared thoughtfully at the dark, dimly hallowed streets of London. A sound of light footsteps and soft rustling of a dress against the floor appeared in the cabinet. The Count's lips stretched into a satisfied smile. Leon turned slowly and saw his charming spouse in the center of the room. She was dressed in a gorgeous snow-white ball gown with pink laces, a style which effectively opened the matchless beauty of her shoulders. All the merits of her young body were blindingly and beautifully underlined with this expensive dress. Her slim waist was lovely. The man looked at his beautiful wife as if he was spellbound. He forgot how to breathe. Leon got speechless by such unearthly beauty. Before marriage, Claire Redfield was the most desirable bride in London. Crowds of wealthy men asked for her hand. But Count Kennedy became the only man, whom this young girl said 'yes' to the offer of marriage, and with indescribable joy he married his beloved bride in the main cathedral in London.

Claire walked over to her husband as gracefully as a swan and smiled softly. Then the Countess held out her hands to his throat, in order to fix the knot on his tie. Leon stood and waited patiently while her deft, long fingers would do the job.

When the beauty put her husband in the proper form, she looked up at him with her bottomless from emotions eyes and looked in his face thoughtfully.

Count Kennedy suddenly felt that he began to lose control.

She was driving him crazy with her light touches to his skin, her enigmatic smile and soft sheen of her sapphire eyes.

She could not get enough of her dear husband's appearance. He had not been home for two long weeks. Claire yearned for him badly, especially during the endless cold nights that she spent in absolute solitude lying on their marital bed. The beauty was desperately lacking her caring husband's warmth and affection, she was freezing without him.

Today's cold, rainy evening she wanted to spend alone with Leon. But their family was invited to the ball and the young married couple had to go. The Countess was very upset. Claire wanted to share these brief moments in her beloved's company as long as possible. She approached him so close, that she felt the unique warmth that emanated from his manly body with her trembling one. She gently touched his lips with her warm and slightly wet from the lipstick lips in a slow and sweet kiss.

Leon responded her playful kiss sensually, expertly deepening it and making it more intense and hot.

Claire seductively bit her husband's lower lip during their fabulous kiss. The beauty deliberately seduced Count Kennedy, eloquently showing him how crazy she yearned for their intimacy.

But this happy moment could not last forever. The young couple had to go to the ball. Claire summoned all her willpower to break this sweetest romantic moment between her and her beloved. The girl suddenly left Count's lips alone. Leon groaned in disappointment, and his manly face showed a surprised expression.

"Nanny will look after Leony, while we're not at home. I'm ready. We can safely go to the ball." The young Countess whispered quietly with a hint of sadness in her voice. She gently pulled away from her husband and turned her back to him, heading to the door of the cabinet. Suddenly she jumped in surprise when she felt his strong and confident hands at her waist. Count Kennedy masterfully pulled her slender body to him and put his arm around his wife's waist. Leon's hot breath seared the sensitive skin on her chiseled shoulder nicely. He began to kiss every inch of her slim neck very gently.

"My love, today we are not going anywhere. You just cannot imagine how desperately I've missed you. I want you madly, my Valkyrie," Count whispered in a gentle and seductive voice into the creamy skin of her neck and shoulder. The girl froze in his powerful arms. She was pleasantly surprised by the sudden change in her husband's mood.

"Are you sure about your decision, darling?" the beauty breathe out doubtfully.

She moaned quietly, biting her lower lip. She had no strength to endure his sweet torments anymore.

In response to her question Count Kennedy picked up his adored wife in his arms, like a feather, and eagerly carried his treasure to a large luxurious sofa. He carefully lowered his beauty on soft pillows.

Leon deftly took off his white gloves from his hands and tossed them on a coffee table. He wanted his fingers to feel the silkiness of Claire's body. Leon lowered his head and began to cover the delicate skin of her décolletage with hungry and passionate kisses.

The couch was not far from the fireplace. The cabinet was dark, but soft and muted colors emanated from the bright, fun dancing flames in the fireplace, creating an intimate and romantic atmosphere for the couple in love.

Carefully removing all the pins from his wife's hair and dissolving her luxurious curls on her shoulders, Lord gently took a long, dark mahogany strand and wrapped it on his index finger. Then, bringing that finger to his lips, he kissed her silky hair. His eyes shone with a special mysterious glow. Claire knew what exactly this promising glint in his eyes meant. She knew what a special and romantic mood her beloved was creating right now.

"Tonight I compensate you everything you've been deprived of these long weeks. In the half-light of this room I have so much I can do for your happiness. This moonlit night I'll be at your feet, my Venus. Because my unbearable thirst can be soothed only by you alone, my precious wife. Your true love, your unique charm, your uniqueness and tenderness have become more important to me than the air," the Count breathed out in a deep voice, spiced with a storm of emotions.

The girl held her breath in the rising excitement. She began to tremble with memorable and unique feelings that were evoked in her by her husband. He had the talent to kindle a flame of intense love in her with just one word.

Leon slowly with indescribable enthusiasm unlaced her corset on expensive ball gown. Then his long, nimble fingers had deprived Claire of the rest of clothing. Count could not take his eyes off his beloved wife. He looked at her with bleary dark blue eyes full of adoration and painful desire.

"After the birth of our precious daughter, you've become more beautiful and charming, my angel. You just do not know what you're doing to me. You're driving me crazy, Claire! I've missed you so much," the Lord said his confession in infinite love.

Countess's cheeks were flushed from his courageous and sincere compliments.

Leon gently took her hand and kissed each finger on her petite hand.

He did not dare to break their eye contact even for a second. In response, the red-haired beauty smiled sweetly and charmingly.

"I was born to love you, and you, Leon, were born to love me back." Countess purred seductively. Her warm, thin fingers slipped down his broad chest. The girl playfully began to untie the knot of his tie. Her hands eagerly unbuttoned buttons on his white shirt. She gently slid her hands over his bare, muscular chest. Claire was teasing her beloved purposely with her gentle touches and strokes. It deprived him of his last senses. Countess did not have the strength to wait any longer. She was yearning for intimacy with her beloved husband badly. Claire wholeheartedly wanted to become a single whole with Leon. She refused to ever separate with him for a long period of time, even for several hours. But he had had to leave London for a few weeks because of duty. All she had left to do in that sad situation was just patiently waiting for his return. The girl threw back sad memories away and concentration on her current position.

"I'm all yours my dear. Please, I have no more strength to wait." The beauty asked in a languishing voice. Count saw a hurricane of unspeakable words and emotions in her sapphire bottomless eyes, that caused his mouth went dry. In one swift motion, he took off his unbuttoned shirt and lay down next to his charming wife. Leon began his unhurried and sensual attacks. He voraciously kissed her pink lips and gently stroked the adorable body of his beloved woman. In response, she softly whispered his name.

That cold rainy night the young couple was making love with indescribable tenderness. Claire gave herself to her husband, all without a trace. In response Count loved her all night insatiably with enthusiasm. They couldn't get enough of each other. His long trips only strengthened their sincere love, making it stronger and more perfect.

Early in the morning a couple in love was lying in each other's arms after a truly fabulous intimacy. They were very tired, but infinitely happy. The fire smoldered embers, but Claire was warm and comfortable in Leon's cozy embrace. Their bodies warmed each other. Count's head rested on the most beautiful and comfortable pillow in the world - soft and ample breasts of his beloved wife. His strong hands were possessively hugging the beauty by her slender waist. Leon was lying with his eyes closed and eagerly enjoyed the warm and gentle floral aroma of his precious Clare's body. The girl tenderly stroked his dark light brown hair, experiencing a pleasant sensation on her skin from its incomparable silkiness.

"I love you immensely, Leon!" the young Countess whispered emotionally in the silence of the room. She didn't expect any response from his side, because she thought that her husband was sleeping peacefully on her chest after a sleepless night filled with love.

He slowly raised his head from his "perfect pillow" and looked at his wife's pale face with foggy from unexpressed feelings eyes. The young woman froze when she saw with what infinite love and adoration he looked at her.

Then Leon tenderly kissed her on the spot where her heart was pounding under a thin creamy skin.

"I am extremely happy to know that your love and your heart belong to me alone, my Clare," Leon purred with a broad smile on his face. He gently took the Countess's chin and approached dangerously close to her half-open mouth. Before taking her in a trap of his masculine charm and giving her an unforgettable and sensual kiss, Leon continued in a confidence and velvety voice.

"I promise that all my love and my heart forever belong to you, my charming Valkyrie."

And after that sincere declaration he captured his beloved wife's sweetest lips in the dominant and ardent kiss that made the red-haired beauty dizzy. Her eyes shone like bright multi-colored stars. She responded to persistent and intense kiss her husband was giving her with all her passion and sensuality. She was created just for him, and he was created just for her. Their love for each other was genuine and infinitely strong. Truly – love was a pure feeling and rare treasure, which the married couple would cherish all their life.

**The End**

_**A/N So, this is it! Did you like it? Haha, we want to know your impressions, guys! :eager:**_


End file.
